


A Blood Moon Marriage

by tntfriday13



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arranged Marriage, Blood Moon Ball, Crossdressing, Honeymoon, M/M, Marco in a wedding dress, Slow Dancing, Soulmates, The Blood Moon decides who gets married in the royal family, but its not really a ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tntfriday13/pseuds/tntfriday13
Summary: Star put her hands up in a pleading motion, "Please, please, please, please, pleeeaaase, Marco! I know the Blood Moon won't approve if you take my place!""What makes you think that it would approve of you and Tom in the first place?"Star scoffed and crossed her arms, "Everyone wants this marriage to come through. I'm preeetty sure the Blood Moon will too."In which royal Underworld marriages MUST be approved by the Blood Moon in order to be valid, and Star manages to convince Marco to take her place during the marriage ceremony between her and Tom Lucitor. Once the moon fails to glow for the two people standing at the altar, Star is in the clear to marry whoever she wants. There's NO WAY the moon would approve a marriage between the prince of the Underworld and some rando from Earth.





	1. A Blood Moon Wedding

Creepy Underworld organ music played as Marco – clad in a wedding dress that fit surprisingly well considering that it was made for someone else – walked down the aisle. To his left, he saw the hopeful faces of the Mewman people. To his right, he saw the gloomy faces of the Underworlders. The Queen of the Underworld, as well as the other larger occupants of the Underworld section, sat off to the side of the ceremony hall. The queen smiled while her yellow gaze followed Marco as he walked down the aisle. The Queen's human husband, the King of the underworld, grinned at him before turning to give Tom (already at the alter) a thumbs up.

The demon prince blushed but gave his father a weak one back.

Marco couldn't bring himself to look over to see if Star's parents were watching.

It was lucky that traditional Underworld wedding dresses were super conservative. None of his skin showed to the rest of the crowd and even the veil that covered his face was so thick that no one could possibly make out his nervous features.

And best of all? His dress was long, but not long enough that he had to worry about stepping on it in the  _heels_ he wore underneath. 

Taking a final slightly-shaky step, Marco made it to the altar and stood next to Prince Lucitor just as the organ music faded out.

The other man leaned in a bit closer, “You look fantastic,” he whispered supportively.

Tom looked so composed and well put-together in his tuxedo that Marco instantly felt his face heat up when the other leaned in so close.

How did he ever let Star convince him that this was a good idea?

The light of the blood red moon caught his attention and he tilted his head to get a better look at it through the skylight above them. Although Marco had never seen a moon that red before, it still looked like a normal moon. And so long as it didn’t actually **_glow_** …

This plan had better work.

Marco was pulled from his thoughts as he felt the purple-skinned demon beside him gently bump his hand – gesturing for Marco to grab hold.  After a moment’s hesitation, Marco did just that. He intertwined his fingers with that of the Underworld Prince and they turned to address the two priests in front of them.

One was a short Mewman who wore pure white robes, while the other was an extremely tall Underworlder who wore all black robes.

They both smiled.

“We are gathered here tonight to join Prince Lucitor and Princess Butterfly in a union that will solidify the peaceful alliance between Mewni and the Underworld,” The Mewman priest spoke. “Do you, Tom Lucitor, take Star Butterfly to be your wife? To rule by your side when your time to rule has come?”

Without even a moment of hesitation, Tom replied, “I do.”

The Mewman priest nodded and looked to Marco, “And do you, Star Butterfly, take Tom Lucitor to be your husband? To rule by your side when your time to rule has come?”

In the best Star voice he could muster, Marco shakily replied, “I do.”

At his response, Marco felt Tom slightly squeeze his hand.

It felt almost... _nice_. 

The Mewman priest nodded and then stood aside, allowing the Underworld priest to step forward in his place. The tall demon cleared his throat before beginning his own speech with his deep voice, “As a rule, no royal union can be validated without the final approval of the Blood Moon itself. Many times the moon has not shared its light to royals seeking to unify their worlds, and those worlds have remained divided as a result. Now, with the union of these two souls in question, we ask that the Moon either bestow its light in approval, or refrain once more.”

With that said, all occupants looked to the Blood Moon in anticipation.

From what Star had told him, Marco knew that the ritual demands that those seeking to be unified must stand together at the altar, holding hands, for a solid 10 minutes before it’s decided that the moon doesn’t agree with the union. Marco was fully prepared to awkwardly stand there in uncomfortable heels for that entire time.

But that’s not what happened.

As soon as the priest finished, a bright red light shot out from the Blood Moon and beamed straight down onto Marco and Tom like a spotlight.

Marco’s jaw practically fell to the floor and he exclaimed “No way!” at the exact same time that the Underworld priest raised his arms into the air and proudly declared, “The union has been approved! You may now seal the bond!”

In a matter of time that felt _way_ too fast for Marco's shocked mind to comprehend, his arm was gently pulled toward Tom, his veil lifted, and a set of warm lips were pressed against his own.  

The gasps and shouts from the crowd went unheard as Marco stared wide-eyed at the demon.

Although confused and in disbelief, Marco could finally say that he understood what it meant to feel “fireworks” when kissing the right person. The kiss was light – no tongue was involved – but it was intense, almost to the point that he _wanted_ it to go deeper. His chest swelled with a happiness he didn’t understand, and it would have been the most romantic moment of Marco’s life if the circumstances had been different. 

“Marco!”

Star's voice echoed down the ceremony hall loud enough to snap Marco out it.

He pulled away from Tom to see the blonde princess running down the aisle toward him, dimensional scissors out and ready. Star grabbed his hand just as the crowd began to angrily rise from their seats. With a quick thrust upward from her scissors, Star cut through the fabric of space and jumped in, pulling Marco along with her. 

The last thing Marco saw before landing in Star’s bedroom was Tom’s shocked expression.

 


	2. Dealing With It

Marco landed on the soft plush carpet of Star’s bedroom floor with a quiet thud, the portal closing quickly behind him and Tom’s face disappearing along with it. For a while Marco just sat there on the carpet, staring at the wall where the portal had just been. He was quiet and unmoving like a statue of a man wearing a wedding dress and heels would be.

When his mind finally caught up with the day’s events, however, he became just a tad bit upset.

“What the heck was that?!” Marco yelled in complete and utter disbelief.

Star jumped in response, her heart practically leaping from her chest at the sudden noise.

The blonde princess was freaking out in her own way as Marco’s yell had snapped her out of her own state of shock. She began to pace the room, rambling as she did so, “I didn’t think the stupid Blood Moon would actually glow! How does that even make sense?! I thought for sure that it would be all like ‘this guy in a dress isn’t even royalty! I’m not approving this union’ like some snooty rich guy or something! So the Blood Moon is just going to be cool with the prince of the Underworld marrying some random human from Earth? That’s great and all that the moon isn’t prejudiced, but that’s not really what I was expecting!”

Marco’s feet were still killing him and he couldn’t take much more of his best friend’s freak-out as he was currently trying to deal with his own internal panic.  He pried the high heels off his feet and tossed them into the corner of the room as he went about getting a set of normal clothes from the dresser drawer Star reserved for him. The drawer was great for last-minute sleepover plans and – apparently - for changing out of really uncomfortable formal wedding garb as well.

He stomped his way over to the bathroom with his clothes in hand as Star continued to ramble about how her plan _shouldn’t_ have gone so horribly and completely wrong.    

He didn’t really notice how it quiet became while he was in the bathroom until he stepped back out.

Marco cradled the wedding dress in his hands. It would have been a shame for it to just be left on the floor after it had taken so long for the seamstress spider to sew it together for the future co-ruler of the Underworld.  He remembered all the stories Star had told him in the months leading up to the wedding about all the effort that was put into the ceremony. How it was hard for Star to handle being asked what color napkins she thought would go well with her gigantic wedding cake for the after party. Marco had felt bad for her during that entire time. How hard must it be for everyone to want you to marry someone you didn’t love?

And when he saw his friend on the floor with her head down against her knees, he couldn’t help but feel bad for her again. Laying the dress on the bed, Marco knelt beside the princess and put a hand on her shaking shoulder.

“I’m so so sorry, Marco,” she said sorrowfully.

Marco had a bunch of comforting words on the tip of his tongue, but before he could get out even a single syllable, a familiar noise shattered the silence of the room.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

Both Marco and Star froze as they watched the mirror in silent terror.

They watched it until it stopped ringing, and with baited breath, hoped beyond hope that it _wouldn’t_ ring again.

They maybe got 2 more seconds of silence before it started again.

And then again.

And again.

Star continued to stare at the mirror.  “It must be mom…” she stated distantly. 

It rang and rang and rang some more until Marco had enough.  Giving Star a nod, Marco moved to the far side of the wall where he knew the mirror wouldn’t see him.

“Go ahead and answer it,” he said as he took a seat on the floor. 

Star wrung her hands nervously, “I made a HUGE mistake… I think I might have started a war between Mewni and the Underworld…”

“You’re going to have to talk to your mom eventually.”

Star rubbed her arm, “I know,” and with that she gathered enough courage to march her way over to the mirror and accept the incoming call.

In an instant the queen’s disgruntled face filled the mirror’s surface. Her hair was unkempt and her face was red as she spoke to her daughter.

“What were you thinking, Star! You could have jeopardized the peace treaty between the Underworld and Mewni with your stunt!”

Star tiled her head in confusion, “ _Could_ have? You mean they’re not mad about what happened?”

Moon swept a hand over her royal hairdo to even out the strands that had been out of place as she tried to compose herself, “Oh no, they were _quite_ upset by what you pulled, but your father and I were able to explain that you had fooled us **all**.”

Star looked downcast, ashamed.

The queen continued, “You’re lucky that your friend was compatible with the Prince. If he hadn’t been and this whole scheme of yours was found out later, I’m sure we wouldn’t have been able to come out of this without some kind of fight ahead of us.”

Although Star felt a minor relief at the fact that there wasn’t going to be a war between Mewni and the Underworld, that still left one more problem.

“So what happens now? What do we have to do to get Marco out of this?”

 “The marriage between Prince Lucitor and your friend passed judgement by the blood moon,” Moon stated. “By law, your friend and the prince are now married, and now the entire Underworld is looking for him as he is now a member of the Underworld royal family.”

Moon cut her daughter off before she could respond, “And there is **nothing** we can do about that. A blood moon marriage is a soul-binding affair that **cannot** be broken.” She gave her daughter a stern look, “I need you to bring your friend back to the Underworld so we can all sort this out together.”

Star looked over to Marco who hastily shook his head.

“I… don’t know where he is..?”

Her mother gave her a deadpan look.

Star put her hands up in a pleading motion, “Please, mom. _Please_ , don’t tell them where he is. This is all my fault; Marco shouldn’t have to go through this.”

Queen Moon sighed, “Be that as it may – your friend is now married to the Prince of the Underworld who is due to rule in a few years’ time.” She gave her daughter an empathetic look, “I’m sorry, Star. There is nothing I can do.”

“Ca-Can you just give us some time then? Just to think things over?”

“I can give you tonight…” Moon relented, “but you’re going to have to turn yourselves in tomorrow, or I’ll have to let the Underworld know where you are so they can retrieve their new Prince.”

“Okay,” there wasn’t much else Star could say. She had royally messed up.

And with that said, the mirror faded to black.

Marco let out a bitter laugh, “So after tonight, I’m going to be stuck in the Underworld married to a guy I don’t even know…”

“I am so sorry, Marco. I… I really didn’t think the moon would approve…” Star said before holding up her scissors, “We could run away! If we keep hopping from one place to the other, there’s no way they would find us—“

Marco held up his hand to stop her before she could continue, “No, Star. We can’t run away from this.” He sighed dejectedly, “I guess I’ll just have to get used to being married…”

Star put her arm around her friend’s shoulders, “I don’t really know Tom that well because we’ve only ever interacted at gatherings and a little bit at parties, but from what I’ve seen he doesn’t seem like a bad guy… Maybe he’ll even be interested in watching Mackie Hand marathons with you?”

Marco gave her a smile he hoped helped relieve some of the guilt Star was feeling, “Yeah. Who knows?”

Star set up the usual place Marco slept in whenever he would sleepover, apologizing for half the time and trying to make Marco feel better the other half. They talked for a while, but really Marco just wanted to go to sleep and forget about everything that had happened.

He got maybe a few hours of sleep before Star’s snoring woke him up

And then he just couldn’t fall _back_ asleep.

He tossed and turned for a bit before deciding that the best course of action would be to go out into town to clear his head.

Maybe the night air would ease some of the aching he felt in his chest as well.

When he stepped outside of Star’s modest home, the moon was full in the sky and shone down bright white light onto the stone streets below. It lit up his path as he walked the streets of Mewni until he stumbled across a colorfully lit area at the center of town.

Decorative colored lamps were strewn up in the air, music with a good beat was playing, and there were a lot of people dancing and talking with each other. Everyone wore their usual clothing but with the addition of odd masks that hid their identities. As he walked deeper into the party, Marco noticed a table covered with all kinds of different plastic masks. They were obviously there for party-goers to take to wear, so he decided to put on the one that resembled a Day of the Dead painted skeleton. 

“Welcome to the party!” a Mewman citizen greeted as she approached Marco, a drink in her hand.

“Uh, thanks,” Marco lamely replied. “What are we celebrating?”

The Mewman girl gasped drunkenly, “You don’t know?” She laughed, swaying on her feet and having to hold herself up by placing a hand on the table. “The princess got ma—“

Before she could finish, her hand slipped on one of the masks and she tumbled to the floor in a fit of drunken laughter.

Marco was about to help her up when suddenly a pair of arms clasped onto his shoulders and he was being pushed forward.

He was startled for a second before a loud laugh in his ear made it clear what had happened.

“Conga line!” the drunken man behind him exclaimed.

Now if there was anything that could make a person feel better, it was definitely a conga line.

Marco grinned as he directed the Mewmans around the town square, laughing along with them as they weaved through the rest of the citizens before setting his sights on one he could grab.

He laughed as he snuck up on the unsuspecting man in the crowd that seemed too caught up in his own thoughts to notice. He grabbed the other male’s shoulders and led him to dance along with the line the same as the man behind Marco had just done to him. The other man fought for a bit, and Marco was thinking of just letting him go, but the other guy settled down quick enough and actually started to have fun with it too. Before he knew it, the dull ache in Marco’s heart had faded. They danced like that for a bit before the music started to slow down, effectively killing the vibe of the conga line.

The conga line, in response to the tone change, slowly dispersed into couples. Marco was paired with the man he had just brought into the line as they settled into the slow rhythm of the next song.

The lights strewn above them dimmed to complement the song, and the tiredness that Marco had felt before slowly began to creep its way back as he relaxed into the embrace of his partner.

He didn’t even realize that they had danced their way to a more secluded part of town.

The night air was still as he was led through the dance. Marco was so relaxed that didn’t question it when they stopped. He was simply happy to stand there and be held as he held the other.

The other male’s hand that had held Marco’s in the dance slowly moved their joined hands down, intertwining their fingers, while the other hand that had been at Marco’s waist traveled up to gently tilt his chin up.

And Marco let it all happen.

Even when a pair of warm lips covered his own.

Almost immediately, Marco felt the same fireworks sensation that he had felt previously that day. He instinctively leaned into the kiss, bringing a hand up to the other’s shoulder to deepen it.

When the other pulled away instead, Marco opened his eyes.

And saw three red eyes looking back at him.

It took a moment for Marco’s hazy mind to catch up, but he couldn’t do much as the man grabbed both his hands, pulling him closer. Their bodies were bathed in red light, the moon now the same ominous color it had been hours before when…He got married.

“Found you,” the man’s deep voice stated.

Marco’s eyes widened and he couldn’t help the name that fell from his lips.

“Tom.”

Flames suddenly burst from Tom’s form, enveloping the both of them in orange and red. Although they licked at his skin, the flames didn’t burn and Marco’s eyes were completely fixed on Tom’s own. The trance was broken when Marco felt them slowly sink into the ground, and he tugged at his hands with all his strength to get free.

But it was no use.

Flush against Tom as the other held him close, Marco plummeted down fast to the Underworld.


	3. Sparks Fly

As the flames died down around him, Marco took notice that he was now in an intricately decorated room. Expensive-looking furniture lined the walls and a very large, very plush bed was situated not too far from where he stood.

Aside from the room, Marco was more concerned about the demon still gripping his hands. The grip had tightened somewhat during the trip, and Marco was trying his best not to look at Tom’s face at this point.

“So was it your plan or Star’s?”

Caught off guard, Marco let out a confused noise and looked at Tom, “What?”

Tom’s mouth was set in a hard line and his eyes narrowed at Marco but Marco could feel that the anger there wasn’t directed toward him. “It _was_ Star’s plan to have you take her place during the ceremony,” he stated it as a fact despite him having just asked it as a question moments ago. Tom let out an angry growl, “I can’t believe that anyone would be that reckless. She could have started a war between the Underworld and Mewni when we weren’t having any problems whatso-ever before this whole thing even started.”

It was true, but Marco couldn’t help but open his mouth to defend his friend’s actions. Star hadn’t been thinking about war, he was sure of it.

She had just been _scared_.

I mean, who would want to marry a total stranger?

Before he could open his mouth, however, Tom continued his rant, “I think the worst part about all of this is that I can’t even be that _mad_ at her for it.”

Oh.

Well that was unexpected.

Tom continued, gripping Marco’s hands tighter in his own, “I mean… when I saw you walking down the aisle. My heart _actually_ began to beat faster. I'd been thinking for months leading up to the wedding that there was **no way**  the Blood Moon would _actually_ approve the marriage between a Mewman and an Underworlder. It hadn’t in thousands of years, so why would it now? I was as calm as ever for that entire time.”

Tom’s eyes looked deep into Marco’s.

“Until I saw you.”

 A blush quickly dusted across Marco’s cheeks. He wasn’t sure how to react, but he felt embarrassed all the same. He wanted to put his hands up to his face, walk away, laugh it off, but he couldn’t. He was drawn in by the other’s gaze that was just a torrent mixture of confusion, hope, and love, that he couldn’t get his body to react the way it normally would.

His fingers unconsciously tightened the hold with Tom’s.

“I saw you, and I genuinely felt like we were going to be accepted. I… I’ve never felt like this before. When we held hands, when the moon turned red – when we _kissed_ – **all** of it was like some kind of dream to me. Things were going so fast and I wanted them to because I knew that I already liked you.”

Marco nodded and, after a couple of seconds of silence, he cleared his throat, “I… I’m not sure about this whole thing, Tom,” he said with genuine remorse.

His heart ached inside his chest and he noticed red discoloration around both his and Tom’s ring fingers.

He then looked back at Tom, “But apparently we’re soulmates.”

“Yeah,” Tom replied in a breathy laugh. The Underworlder looked away and Marco could see that his eyes were welling up slightly, “We’ll always be married, you know. Soul-bonded and all that. But… but we don’t have to – to do anything about it. You could go back home and I could stay here, and we wouldn’t have to interact with each other.”

He felt Tom begin to pull away from him, but he tightened his grip – keeping their hands together.

Tom was surprised by this and gave him a confused look.

“I want to try something, okay?" Marco stated. "Just stay right there for a sec.”

Tom nodded dumbly.

Marco nodded and then released their hands. Sure enough, Tom didn’t move away.

Good.

Marco held up his own hand, clenched it into a fist, and then brought up the side of it to his puckered lips.

And then a loud smooching noise filled the quiet room.

“Okay…” Marco stated lamely to himself after having just kissed his own hand.

Tom was _very_ confused at this point so he didn’t even have time to react when Marco suddenly grabbed him by the shoulders, “Now let’s try this,” and brought their lips together in a kiss.

Unlike with what happened with Marco’s hand, this kiss was a lot less uncomfortable to see.

Not that they were doing a lot of that anyway.

Both of them felt the same spark that Marco had felt before with each kiss they had experienced previously. Tom’s hands rose up to rest upon Marco’s hips as they deepened the kiss – trying to get more of that electrifying feeling that they were experiencing. Their hearts filled with love, Tom diving his tongue into Marco’s mouth and Marco meeting his with vigor.

Things got a lot more involved than either one of them could have anticipated as Marco fell backwards onto the bed. He pushed himself up farther while Tom followed after him, their mouths meeting again.

Hands threaded through hair.

Clothes were shed.

And then the morning came.

And Marco woke up really sore.

Like the kind of sore you get when its your first time.

And your first time was really, really fueled up by soulmate-induced adrenaline that ended with you and your partner coming… multiple times.

Throughout the night.  

He woke up groaning in soreness - sitting up only after the intense need to use the bathroom overruled his aching…. Everything. As he slowly – delicately- maneuvered his legs over the bed, his foot hit something that was just barely tucked underneath.

It was a box.

Using his foot to maneuver the opened box from out of the bed, Marco set his sights upon-!

“No way!”

The disbelieving exclamation woke up the other occupant of the bed with a loud snore, “Huh? Huh! What!?” Tom stated, both disoriented and surprised at having been woken up so abruptly.

The demon let out a yawn and climbed his way over to where Marco sat, “What’s going on?”

“You have literally  ** _every_ **album of Love Sentence?!”

Tom, despite having done numerous things with Marco last night, blushed, “Uh, yeah. You found that, did you?” He looked like he was about to say that it wasn’t his, but his blush grew deeper as he continued, “Yeah… they're like my favorite band.”

“No way! Mine too!”

Tom grinned, sitting up in the bed, “Seriously?”

Marco chuckled, “Well I guess that’s one thing we have in common that the Blood Moon thought made us soulmates.”

“Huh, yeah I guess it is,” Tom stated in hopeful realization.

“We’ll have plenty time to learn more just as soon as I—” Marco tried to stand, but let out a pained hiss instead.

“Oh crap, let me help you…” Tom stated as he got up to assist his… husband… to the restroom.

They were married after all.

And what are spouses for?

* * *

 

It was only a few days later that Tom actually got the courage to ask Marco about the whole “kissing his hand” thing.

Marco, to his credit, didn’t try to get out of it. He blushed, felt like he wanted to die of embarrassment, but he replied all the same: “I just wanted to compare.”

Apparently kissing other people, Marco admitted, felt a lot like kissing his own hand.

Tom was a bit jealous that Marco had kissed other people, but he and Marco were soul-married so it wasn’t like any of those other people would ever kiss Marco again.

And besides...

Marco said that kissing Tom felt _**way**_ better than kissing his own hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it! I am SO sorry for the long wait! Life just gets the better of you sometimes, you know? Anyway, thank you all so SO so much for the comments, kudos, and for just reading the story. I really hope you've enjoyed it because I had a pretty good time writing it, and it's always nice to see more Tomco fans out there! 
> 
> Also, the thing about the red discoloration around Tom's and Marco's ring finger is basically just a bit of soul-bond magic that my mind thought up. Like, when you get married under the Blood Moon, instead of exchanging normal rings (which are removable), a discoloration forms where the ring would usually go (permanently) - signifying just how PERMANENT the bond is. Idk, I just thought it was neat. :D


End file.
